


Picnic

by zombified_queer



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Or as fluffy as it gets for Snaktooth Island, Sharing Fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: What better way to get Snorpy outside than to go on a picnic together?
Relationships: Snorpy Fizzlebean/Chandlo Funkbun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Picnic

"Snorpy."

"Chandlo, I cannot leave my prototype at this stage. It's very delicate."

"C'mon," Chandlo presses. "We need the fresh air. 'sides I packed a picnic, bro."

"A...picnic?" Snorpy pauses, the prototype contraption set delicately on the desk. "Why?"

"Because we could use some sun, dawg," Chandlo says, showing off the picnic basket.

"It's Bugsnax, isn't it?"

"Nope!" Chandlo breaks into a wide grin. "I was doing pull-ups and thought some of the fruit looked really good and—"

"Oh. Fruit. Yes." Snorpy sets his tools down, trying not to look like he's melting at the thought of Chandlo gathering fruit for them to share. "I suppose...I could go ahead and leave my work?"

"That's the spirit, Snorpy!"

Stepping outside, Snorpy shivers. He'd thought spending more time on the mountain would help build thicker fur but it's always freezing.

"And where did you plan this picnic?"

"Down by the hot spring," Chandlo says, his paw finding Snorpy's. "It's sunny, it'll be warm, and it's nice and soft."

Snorpy glances at their paws. They fit perfectly together, like pieces of a puzzle.

"I suppose so."

The walk is short, the slope down to the spring a gentle one. But as they walk, Snorpy does warm up in the sun.

"Better?"

"A little."

"Remind me to dig out my winter gear, Snorpy. You can borrow my jacket sometime."

"No! That's quite alright." Snorpy can't help but blush at the thought. Chandlo's jacket. "I-I...The sun's warm enough. It just takes a moment."

Chandlo laughs. "Whatever you say, Snorpy."

By the hot springs, it is nice and soft on the grass. And it does get plenty of sun, making it the perfect place to laze about. Chandlo sets down the picnic basket.

"What sort of fruits were they, Chandlo?" Snorpy asks, sitting cross-legged on the grass. "Apples, perhaps?"

"Oranges too!"

"Snaktooth truly is a strange place," Snorpy comments. "I'm sure Floofty would have plenty of notes to take."

"Maybe."

They settle into an easy silence. Chandlo peels the oranges, careful not to crush the delicate flesh within. He hands Snorpy every other piece, which Snorpy eats gratefully.

"Y'know, I could get used to this," Chandlo admits around a mouthful of pulp. "The two of us, a mountain, cabin in the woods, hot springs."

"You need the city," Snorpy points out. "You'd miss the gym too much."

"We could have a home gym," Chandlo suggests. "A bench. Maybe a treadmill for you."

Snorpy scoffs. "Working out as a date?"

"Sure, why not!" Chandlo hands another slice of orange to Snorpy. "And after we're done, I could...scrub your back in the shower."

Snorpy can feel his face heat up. He bites into the orange slice. His paws are sticky.

"I'm just playin', Snorpy." Chandlo pulls an apple out of the basket. "Unless you want me to. I know there's that one spot—"

"I would like that, Chandlo."

Their paws touch briefly when Chandlo hands the apple to Snorpy. It's red and sweet but with a good crunch, unlike anything Snorpy's ever eaten back home.

"We could plant fruit trees, too," Chandlo suggests. "Great for climbing and a good, healthy snack."

"We could...make our own jam," Snorpy suggests.

"Yeah!" Chandlo gets a dreamy sort of look on his face. "Fizzlefunk Jam."

Snorpy laughs. It's the last name he's fantasized about taking when they got married.

If they ever got married.

"Fizzlefunk Jam it is," Snorpy agrees.

When the last of the fruit is gone, they opt for lazing in the grass. It's so soft. And warm with the sun shining over them. Chandlo nods off first, laying on his side.

He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, Snorpy thinks lazily. He always looks peaceful, but it's different.

Snorpy wants to watch Chandlo fall asleep for the rest of his life, if he can help it.


End file.
